1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises an apparatus for moving oil barrels and similar flanged containers.
2. Background Information
In connection with the transport and storage of standing oil barrels, it is normal that the barrels are pressed so close together that they can be difficult to separate. This is particularly a problem with the transport of oil barrels on road vehicles, where these barrels have a tendency to get wedged and are difficult to move manually.